


What If?

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: What If Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, Canon Divergence Post Season 2, Fae & Fairies, Hale family - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fae convinces Stiles and Derek to see how their lives would be different if just one event had been changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Faerie

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the first chapter, it's not much different but there have been some changes. I will also add the tags, relationships and characters to the description as they are introduced. I hope you like it so far.

“Why can’t you just leave it alone?” Derek yelled from the doorway to his and Peter’s apartment. He slammed the door and ran; there was no way he was having this conversation again. His uncle could try and talk him into finding his mate or looking for a better job, but he needed to stop pushing about rebuilding the house.

The pack was used to him running out on pack meetings by now, so it shouldn’t bother them too much. Derek did feel bad about leaving in the middle of the meeting but he couldn’t talk about the house again. It was happening more and more frequently since the Alpha Pack left. 

Derek stopped running so he could collect his thoughts and found himself the one place he wanted to avoid, his childhood home. 

All he could see was the ghosts of the past. He could hear laughter of long dead family members; imagine the little ones running through the trees and his mother calling the family for dinner. He could remember the feeling on dirt and blood on his hands as he dug a grave for Laura. The blood was dripping down his palms after killing Peter. And he was choking, choking on the ash and screams as the house burned with his family trapped inside.

“Derek breathe,” a voice whispered in his ear. “In and out. Follow me.” The voice walked him through several breaths until the werewolf could breathe on his own again.

As Derek came back to the present he began to take notice of his surroundings. He’d fallen to his knees at some point. Tears were drying on his cheeks and blood was drying on his healing chest.

“You were clawing at your chest.” The voice from earlier said, as a hand reached out to touch Derek’s healing chest.

Derek grabbed the slender wrist and looked into the face of a concerned young woman kneeling in front of him. “Don’t,” he muttered

“You really did a number on yourself Alpha Hale” 

Derek didn’t know how to respond, so he studied the young woman instead. She was fairly young, probably in her twenties, but Derek was unable to pinpoint her exact age. Her auburn hair fell messily to her shoulders, but it couldn’t cover the slightly pointed tips of her ears. Her skin was tanned, as if her life was spent in the sun, and that only accentuated the green of her eyes. There was an ethereal air about her that could not be masked her earthy scent and was intensified by the flowing white dress she wore.

“The word you’re looking for is faerie.” The ethereal creature said

“You’re a faerie,” Derek echoed

“Yes, an old friend of the Hale family. My clan has watched over your pack since you moved to these parts. I’m the ambassador for the fae of Beacon Hills to the werewolf pack.” The faerie reached and wiped some dirt off of Derek’s cheek. “Call me Everlie,” she whispered

“Oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt. Carry on.” Derek turned around at the sound of Stiles’ flustered voice.

“It’s not what you think Mr. Stilinski” Everlie said with a laugh that sounded like little bells

“How do you know my name?”

“It’s my job to know the pack that resides in Beacon Hills.” Everlie said standing up. She offered her hand to Derek but he brushed her off and pushed himself up.

“I am the ambassador between the Beacon Hills fae and werewolves. I was also called upon to be a mediator and a grief counselor at times.” Everlie said

“Why are you here now?” Stiles asked

“I thought I should intervene before Alpha Hale ripped out his throat.”

Stiles looked Derek over quickly, taking note of the ripped shirt and dried blood. He started to move closer to the werewolf but stopped after a twig snapped. 

“Where’s the pack?” Derek rasped out

“Allison, Erica and Lydia went to the mall for shoes. Boyd and Danny are taking Isaac skating. Scott had work and Jackson said he’d check the other place you go when you’re upset. Peter’s… I don’t actually know.” Stiles listed

Derek and Stiles turned to look at Everlie when they heard her bell-like laughter. “Does he always get away from you?”

“Not that often” Stiles said

“He was a nice young man. He and his mate were so cute, but I didn’t get to meet them under the best circumstances.” Everlie said sadly

“What happened?” “Peter had a mate?!” Derek and Stiles asked simultaneously 

“Has, and it was about twenty-four years ago, Lottie called me in after Joshua’s death. You were a newborn when we met.” Everlie looked at the house sadly. “It was such a sad a day. Josh’s mate was broken beyond belief, I spent most of my time with her.”

“Isn’t your mom’s name Talia? Unless she wasn’t the alpha, but I thought you said she was. I could just be thinking wrong.” Stiles babbled

“My mother’s name was Talia Charlotte Hale. She was called Lottie by family and friends, but Talia when she was dealing with other packs and most supernatural creatures.” Derek said 

“What else can the fae do?” Stiles asked

“Well, I specialize in showing scenarios that could have been. If someone were to ask what if I didn’t go to mall yesterday, I could show them how their life would be today.” Everlie said proudly “It’s one of the harder spells, but I’ve perfected it.”

“It sounds interesting.” Stiles said before turning his attention to Derek. “Can we trust her? I would try this ‘what-if scenario’ thing if we could trust her. I’m worried Beacon Hills hasn’t become Sunnydale in a while and we’re due for it.”

“Stop babbling” Derek put a hand over Stiles’ mouth. Everlie erupted in laughter as Derek quickly pulled his hand away in disgust and began wiping it on his jeans.

“It won’t hurt if you want to try the spell. It can be very enlightening.” Everlie tempted, “Will you give it a shot?

“We don’t have to trust her,” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear, “but we can try for the valuable information we could gain about the Beacon Hills fae.”

“She’s been truthful so far… we can try it, but if it get bad at any point in time I will rip her throat out.” Derek snarled

“Fair enough” Everlie chimed in “So, who’s got the first scenario?” 

“I have one” Stiles said

“Shoot” 

“What if Peter’s original plan had worked?” Stiles asked ignoring the strange look Derek shot him

Everlie raised her arms so that the wind mixed with leaves and dirt as it surrounded them. The air tinged green as it moved faster and the tinkling sound of Everlie’s laugh echoed throughout the light. 

The wind stopped as quickly as it had started causing the leaves and dirt to fall to the ground in a perfect circle around the trio. Stiles gasped when he realized that they were standing in front of the Hale house, an unscathed Hale house. 

“Was there another plan before starting a pack with Scott and taking revenge?” Stiles asked

“Maybe” Derek said looking at the house in shock

“Of course there was” Everlie said walking toward the house. She looked back at the pair still standing in the same spot. “You coming?” she called. They moved to catch up with her; this was going to be a much different world than the one they knew.


	2. Alternate World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story, but I wanted to rewrite the first chapter. So, the first chapter has been rewritten if you'd like to check that out. Thanks for sticking with me.

“So are we looking at a scenario where we’re the outsiders looking in or do we become our counterparts?” Stiles asked as the walked toward the front door

“You are merely observers, in a world that will be very different from your own. As we move through this world the information about this world will come to me and I will be able to answer any question that you have.” Everlie said stepping onto the front porch. She gestured to the door and said, “After you boys.”

Derek walked in first dragging Stiles with him and Everlie followed close behind. The trio stopped in the front foyer so that Stiles could look around in awe. He was so used to see the burnt shell of a house that this was such a unique experience. 

Before anything could be said, a young girl walked into the foyer with her green eyes glued to her phone. Her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair was draped around her tanned face. Derek stared at her with a look that Stiles was unable to describe.

“Mary-Alice Hale, eleven years old. Fifth and final child of Lottie Hale and Andrew Chevalier.” Everlie said standing off to the side.

“I never realized you had siblings other than Laura.” Stiles said solemnly

Derek ignored Stiles in favor of looking at the sister he’d lost. “She was only five. She would still be here if I hadn’t fucked up.” 

Stiles placed a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles pulled away when someone stormed through the front door.

“Shut up Isaac!” screamed a familiar voice

Stiles and Derek shared a look of shock as Allison stomped into the foyer. At least she seemed to be Allison, she wasn’t exactly the same. Stiles noticed her hair was lighter, her eyes were blue instead of brown, and some of her features had changed. She wasn’t exactly the same but she seemed to still be essentially Allison.

Isaac followed her laughing. “Wait ‘til Stiles hears about this.”

“Did something happen during practice?” Mary-Alice asked the pair. “Allie?” 

“Leave me alone.” Allison snapped at the young girl. Her eyes briefly flickered blue as she stormed out of the foyer.

Mary-Alice looked like Christmas had come earlier and turned her attention to Isaac. “Her eyes, what happened?” she asked excitedly

“Someone came to profess his love for her after cross-country practice.” Isaac said tossing an arm around the girl’s shoulder

“Mattie Daehler?” Mary-Alice asked hopefully

“Yeah, and the drama queen is embarrassed that she didn’t know he like her. “ Isaac joked “Should we let Mama Lottie in on the good news?”

“Let Allie tell her, I have homework that Laura promised to help me with.” Mary-Alice said laughing 

“Speaking of Laura, have she and Tex set a day yet?” Isaac asked

“You ask that everyday and the answer is the same, they’re not even engaged yet.” 

“They’re true mates though and Laura has always dreamed of a big, beautiful wedding.” Isaac pouted but the pair continued discussing Laura’s love life as they walked down the hallway.

“Is Allison a werewolf here? How is Isaac still connected to the werewolves? How am I still connected to the werewolves? Who’s Tex? What’s going on?” Stiles would’ve kept going if Derek hadn’t swatted the back of his head.

“Yes, Allison is a born wolf. We’ll get into that more later, along with Tex and you two.” Everlie promised that all Stiles’ questions would be answered. “As for Isaac, he lives here.”

“What’d you mean?” Derek asked

“Should I just give you the whole story?” 

“Yes” Stiles and Derek said in unison

“It started the night the swim team won a State Championship. Isaac had Matt, Allison and this world’s Stiles over to look at his comics when his father brought the team home. Matt almost drowned, so Stiles called his father because they got scared. John showed up and charged Lahey with child endangerment and providing alcohol to minors. Now he didn’t like this, so he hit the sheriff. On top of the other charges was now assaulting an officer. Terry Lahey was sentenced to five years in jail.

“For the time being Camden lived with a friend and the Hale family took in Isaac. A short time into his first year in prison Terry was killed in a riot. So Lottie and Andrew adopted Isaac. 

“And incase you’re wondering if Isaac is a werewolf or not, he is. The boy faced a tough battle with cancer when he was eleven, one that Lottie was so afraid he was losing. She gave him the bite to end his suffering and possibly spare his life. He’s been part of the family for a while now.” Everlie finished the story.

“We’re not going to see much if we stay in the foyer, why don’t we go see another room. We can see how this world is different from yours. It might surprise you.” Everlie said with a little flourish.

Derek made the first move into a part of the house Stiles had never been to before. As they walked down the hallway Stiles could hear the playing of a piano and singing. 

“Where are we going?” Stiles whispered at Everlie

“The music room”

The pair followed the determined werewolf into what looked like a small ballroom with a few couches. There were several instruments including a grand piano that was currently in use by an older blond man. He was accompanying a teenage girl singing Favorite Things from The Sound of Music. 

Derek was watching the girl sing and dance with a look of longing that pulled at Stiles’ heartstrings. “Who is she?” he asked Derek

“My other little sister, Coralee. We used to call her Cora. She was such a talented singer. She could have been on Broadway if she wanted to, in fact that was her dream. She wanted to show our Aunt Elyse that she could follow in her footsteps.” Derek said as he watched the seventeen year-old glide across the dance floor.

“Your aunt was on Broadway?” Stiles moved to stand next to Derek.

“She was a dancer, but she took a break to start a family with her mate when she was thirty.” Derek point to the pregnant woman sitting on one of the couches. “Just before the fire her son, Atticus, had turned one. He never got- ” Derek was cut off by Cora falling to the ground. 

“Ugh, I hate that move” Cora whined. She blew her brown hair out of her hazel eyes. “Can we change it? You are the musical director.” 

“It’s not that hard Cora,” Elyse said with a little laugh. She struggled off he couch and stood next to Cora. “Mark from the top,” she said to the man at the piano. His green eyes sparkled with laughter at the sight.

Stiles watched in awe as the heavily pregnant woman danced through the song with her niece. “Is Mark her husband?” Stiles asked Everlie

“No, Mark is Andrew’s younger brother. A fifty year-old werewolf from a well respected pack in Louisiana. We’ll find his wife somewhere in the house later.” Everlie whispered

Stiles nodded and looked around the ballroom, he couldn’t pinpoint why but it looked familiar. He was pulled out of his reverie when Isaac and Coach Finstock walked into the music room.

“Elyse really? Why do you do this when you’re so pregnant?” Finstock asked 

“I’m a dancer Finn, it’s part of my life and Faulkner seems fine with it.” Elyse placed a hand on the swell of her stomach. “And aren’t you supposed to be grading papers?”

“I could ask you the same thing” Finstock kissed Elyse on her cheek

“Why is Coach Finstock here?” Stiles asked Derek

“That’s my Uncle Finn” Derek looked at Stiles in confusion. “His name is Finnian Stockley, not Finstock.”

“No, that’s definitely Coach Finstock. Haven’t you paid attention at any of the games or practices that you’ve spied on?” Stiles asked

“It can’t be him. He was one of the eleven people who died in the fire.” Derek argued

“Eight”

“What?” Derek asked

“In the official police reports they were only able to find eight bodies.” Stiles looked at Finstock laughing as he danced with his wife. He’d never seen Finstock look so normal or happy. 

“That can’t be right. I know how many people died in the fire.” Derek said angrily

“No you don’t,” Everlie chimed in. “I was not supposed to reveal this information, it’s not for a faerie to reveal, but you’ve gathered enough that I think I can get away with it.” 

Stiles and Derek looked at her expectantly. “Three other people made it out of the fire. Finnian got out with Coralee first, he wanted to go back in but Peter put Atticus in his arms and told him to run. Peter went back to try and save some of the others. He was unsuccessful.

“Finnian thought that everyone had been lost, so he changed his name and tried to move on. He moved a few towns over but continued to work in Beacon Hills, where he’d been raised.” Everlie said watching the teens dance with the couple.

“You mean to tell me that one of my sisters is still alive.” Derek growled

“Yeah, you can track them down when we get back. There’s still so much to see here. I promise nothing will happen to them between then and now.” Everlie said

Stiles took Derek’s hand in his own when he saw the lost look on his face. “Do you want to do this?” he asked the werewolf

“Take me to Finstock right after?” 

“Yeah” Stiles said with a small smile


	3. Guilt

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand gentle before letting go. Everlie made to lead them out of the music room when Stiles’ heard his name.

“Do you think Stiles could help me?” Cora asked as she dipped Isaac

“I don’t know what do you need help with?” Isaac said through his laughter

“Lydia” Cora blushed and stopped dancing. “I just want the closure of her turning me down. I can’t help it; she’s just so perfect. But I can’t ask her. I can’t do it. Ugh!” Cora fell back onto the couch as she dropped her head into her hands. 

Isaac looked lost; he didn’t know what to say to his adoptive sister. Mark stopped playing and walked over to his niece. Finn and Elyse also moved toward the teenager.

“Cora, I know it seems hopeless now but maybe this girl will surprise you.” Mark said sitting next to Cora. “My brother, your father, used to tell me that love isn’t simple and it’s not. Finding your true mate can be taxing and heartbreaking, but that shouldn’t stop you from trying. It also should stop you from having relationships with other people.” He kissed his niece’s forehead.

Elyse jump in, taking Cora’s hands in her own. “I know that I’m not the greatest example of unhappy love life, but I have a story that might make you feel better.” 

Stiles looked to Everlie in confusion. The faerie jumped in with a quick explanation. “Peter had a little group of friends and he began bringing them over when they were fourteen. So the youngest Hale sibling found her true mate at twelve. She kissed on a dare from her brother-in-law and next thing she knew her wolfie-eyes were blue.”

Stiles nodded and muttered a quick ‘thanks’ as Elyse began her story. 

“You know Grandma and Grandpa Hale died when your mom was eighteen, right?” Cora nodded. “So your mom became the sole guardian to three young children and the alpha of a broken pack. She thought she’d never find love with all of us as baggage. But Mark brought Andrew here to celebrate his graduation and Lottie fell hard. 

“But your father wouldn’t give her the time of day. Your Uncle Josh, you’ve heard of him, right?” Cora nodded again. “Well he convinced your mother to ask Andrew out, if she was rejected at least she’d have closure. Just like you.

“Well, she asked him out and he turned her down. He told her she wasn’t his type. Your mom asked for a kiss for closure. Your dad wanted her to leave him alone so he gave her a little kiss, next thing you know they’re eyes are both red. Your father realized that he’d been pushing your mother away because he didn’t think he could provide for a mate, but the rest is history after that.” Elyse finished her story and wiped some of Cora’s tears.

“It’s up to you to decide your love life, but don’t let fear get in your way.” Finstock said

“I’m gonna ask Stiles if he can talk to his stepbrother…” Cora looked at Isaac in confusion “What’s his name again?”

“Scott, I think” Isaac said 

“Yeah, it’s Scott. The one who hangs out with Jackson and Danny?” Finstock clarified 

“That’s the one. Lydia’s Jackson’s ex-girlfriend.” Cora began to look hopeful.

“He dumped her for Danny,” Isaac added. “I think it was Stiles fault.” The conversation continued but Derek decided it was time to move on. 

As they trio walked out of the room Stiles began asking questions. “Scott’s my stepbrother here? How did I get Jackson to dump Lydia for Danny? Is Scott still a werewolf?” 

“As you probably remember Scott moved to Beacon Hills with his mom when you were younger. Well after you parents' divorce, your father started dating her, I mean they were high school sweethearts.” Everlie answered the first question. 

“So my parents got a divorce? That doesn’t make sense my parents were so in love.” Stiles said in shock

“Your father was so deeply in love with your mother, and your mother tried to love him back to the same extent but it was hard for her. She’d lost her true mate, her soul mate.” Everlie explained gently

“She was Josh’s mate” Derek whispered, just realizing what the faerie was getting at.

Everlie nodded, she couldn’t make eye contact with Stiles. “Lottie wanted her to move on, so she set John and Ainsley up on a blind date. John fell in love with her and Ainsley fell for him as well, but nothing could ever compare to her feelings for Joshua. She tried to love John Stilinski as much as he loved her and when she couldn’t she broke it off so that he could find the person who was meant for him.” 

“She was doing it because she didn’t want to hurt him?” Stiles asked 

“Exactly”

“What about Scott?” Stiles changed the topic.

“He’s a typical human boy. Not the brightest bulb or even the best athlete, but he tries hard. His best friends are Jackson, Danny, and Lydia.” Everlie answered

“I’m not his best friend?” 

“No you spend most of your time with Isaac, Allie, Matt, Erica, Boyd and the Hales. You two share a room, so you tend to see him then. You also play on the lacrosse team and run cross-country together, but you don’t really hang out.” Everlie watched the expressions on Stiles face change several times. 

“What’s this Danny and Jackson thing?” Stiles changed the topic again.

“It was just something you said to them in the locker room.” Everlie started “Jackson was joking that Danny thought he was hot. You got frustrated and told Jackson if he wanted Danny that badly than he should just ask him out.”

“And Jackson took that well?” Stiles said in shock

“Not really, no. He asked what gave you the right to say that and you just said that you were happy with your boyfriend; maybe he would find the happiness with Danny that he couldn’t seem to find with girls. The next day he broke up with Lydia and a few weeks after that he and Danny went out on a trial date. It went really well and they’ve been dating ever since.” Everlie shrugged at Stiles skeptical look. “I don’t know maybe they did have feeling for each other they were hiding.”

“I’m surprised he ignored the boyfriend comment.” Derek said moving down the hallway.

“Wait, yeah what’s that about?” Stiles asked with a little flail

“That answer will come later.” Then in an attempt to distract the teen she said, “Look the study, there should be people in there.”

Stiles glared at her but allowed himself to be dragged in the large study by Derek. It could have been a library there were shelves upon shelves of books. From what Stiles could see they ranged from literary classics to werewolf and supernatural lore. There were a few armchairs placed strategically around the room and a couple desks with computers. But a large round table in the middle of the room drew the most attention. 

There were several children working on what Derek assumed was homework. Laura was helping where needed with a man who looked very close to her age. 

“Who’s he?” Derek asked Everlie. He’d never seen the muscular blond before.

“Laura’s true mate, Ryan Lockwood. The family calls him Tex though. Because he’s from Texas.” Everlie answered.

Derek looked surprised and said, “As in the Lockwood Pack in Austin, they’re pretty powerful.” 

“That’s the one.” Everlie said with a laugh. “He’s the only child of the Alpha pair.”

“Are they planning to combine packs when they become alphas?” Derek asked

“We’ll see in a little bit.” Everlie said turning back to the studying group. 

Laura was bent down next to Mary-Alice trying to walk her through a math problem she was stuck on. Seeing them side-by-side, Stiles realized just how similar they looked, especially their hair color. 

Tex was helping a small-framed boy with a writing assignment next to them. Stiles was struck by how similar the boy looked to Derek. “Is that your brother?” he asked pointing to the black haired teen at the table. 

“That’s Benjamin,” Derek whispered as if the moment would be shatter, which made sense considering all of his lost siblings were sitting in this room. “We called him Benjy.” Derek kept looking at him with a sad smile. “He was the only human of the five of us. He was eight when the fire happened. He was just starting his magical training.” 

Stiles turned his attention back to the fourteen year old. Benjamin pushed his glasses back up over his hazel eyes and asked Tex why the paragraph sounded wrong. Stiles looked at the boy again. He was probably the most fragile of all his siblings, but looking at him you wouldn’t guess it. Despite his small frame and the glasses, he held himself with confidence and pride. No one would ever call that boy weak.

Stiles turned his attention to a group of seven or eight year olds. They were bickering softly about how to answer one of their history questions. 

“Who are those three?” Stiles asked 

Everlie smiled and pointed at the little redhead, “That is Adam Chevalier, an eight year-old werewolf. He’s Mark and Paige’s eldest child.” 

“They had other children.” Derek looked at the boy hopefully. The last time he’d seen the boy he was only a toddler. Another life Derek felt responsible for ending to soon. He never got to be the blue eyed boy doing tedious homework and hang out with family.

Everlie gave Derek a moment of reflection before pointing to the boy with black hair. “That’s Atticus Hale-Stockley, a seven year-old werewolf. Finn and Elyse’s little guy.”

Stiles looked at the dark hair boy laughing. This was Finstock’s son, probably one of the few good things he had left in the real world. But it must hurt him everyday that Atticus’ eyes were the same green as Elyse’s.

Everlie turned to the last boy. He was blonde and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “And that human eight year-old is one of Peter’s kids. His name’s Joseph Hale.”

Stiles was surprised Derek didn’t get whiplash with how fast he turned to face Everlie. He looked at her incredulously and said, “Peter’s son, he never had children in the real world. His mate didn’t even live with him or us. It was some big thing that my parents told us never to bring up. Does he live with his mate in this world?” 

“Yes” Everlie said with a little nod.

“So the plan had something to do with Peter’s mate?” Stiles asked

“You’ll find out.” Everlie said with a cryptic small.

Stiles and Derek were about to protest when someone else walked into the room. Stiles noted that the man looked to be in his fifties with blond hair and familiar green eyes.

“Dad” Derek whispered. Stiles took his hand again. He pretended not to notice the slight tremors. For the first time since they’d come to this world Derek seemed to break.

Stiles watch Andrew helping the trio of boys with a history question. He couldn’t imagine what was going through Derek’s mind right now. 

“Daddy?” Laura called to her father; “Can Tex and I talk to you for a minute?” She pushed a lock hair of her hazel eyes.

“Sure” Andrew walked over to his daughter and her mate. “Benjy, why don’t you practice that no eavesdropping spell on the boys and Mary-Alice?” He suggested when he saw his eldest child’s hesitation.

The young boy muttered a few words in Latin and Laura seemed to relax. “I’m going to tell everyone later but I want you to know now.” Andrew waited as his daughter took a deep breath. Tex took her hand in his, as if he could give her just a little more strength. “We’ve made our decision about the pack situation.” She said softly

“That’s great, what did you decide?” Andrew asked

Laura looked at Tex one more time. He nodded and she continued, “I going to become the Alpha mate of the Lockwood Pack. Derek can be the Alpha of the Hale Pack.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Andrew said as he pulled his daughter into his arms. “You deserve happiness and if this brings you happiness than you should do it. Remember that we’re your family and we’ll love you no matter what.” He kissed her forehead and reached out to shake Tex’s hand.

The dam finally broke and Derek cried. “I took this away from everyone.” He said angrily.

“No you didn’t” Stile said firmly. He place his hands on Derek’s shoulders so he was facing him and said, “Kate took this away from them. Not you. She was an evil, evil bitch and she would have found your family still. You need to stop beating yourself up over this.”

Derek calmed himself, but Stiles knew that his guilt was bubbling beneath the surface. He would never truly forgive himself, no matter what anyone said. 

“Should we continue or would you like me to take you back?” Everlie asked cautiously

“Keep going” Derek said definitively. He took Stiles’ hand in his and walked out of the library.

Everlie stood in the library for a few more minutes. She was beginning to wonder if this would do anything to assuage some of Derek’s guilt. The faerie wanted to help him; right now he was more guilt than man. He would soon see it wasn’t his fault, it was Kate’s and he couldn’t have done anything about it.


	4. A Mother's Love

Derek and Stiles were part of the way to the kitchen when Everlie caught up with them. Everlie smiled as she noticed they were still holding hands. Derek was garnering comfort from this boy’s presence, even if he wouldn’t acknowledge it. The faerie shock her head, they probably wouldn’t even acknowledge that they had chemistry. Everlie had to hold herself back from asking if they were a couple, which she knew they weren’t anyway, she just wanted to put it out there.

She stopped mulling over this idea when they entered the kitchen. They saw Peter and Lottie dancing around each other singing Holding Out for a Hero as they made dinner. Stiles looked partial confused and partial horrified. Derek on the other hand just smiled.

“It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet” Peter sang as he spun around his older sister to get to the stove.

“I need a hero- I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,” Lottie sang as she washed the vegetables.

“You got your hero.” Peter joked

“So did you.” Lottie shot back. 

The pair continued to sing and dance as they prepared dinner. Stiles noticed they were really good at it as if they’d done this for years, which he then realized they probably had.

The music stopped and Lottie sobered slightly. “Hey Peter? Can I ask you something?” she asked uncertainly.

“Yeah hon, of course” Peter said. He wiped his hand on a dishtowel and turned to face his older sister. 

“Do you think that I should talk the Mahealani’s into joining the pack? Keana was here again last night because Emily had another meltdown.” Lottie looked at her brother tiredly. “I mean it is just Keana, Emily and Danny, right? I don’t know.” 

“Ask her,” Peter said after a minute of consideration. “She’s needed more help with Emily as she gotten older. Keana might appreciate it.” 

“Are they talking about Danny’s family?” Stiles asked Everlie.

She nodded and asked, “How much do really know about Danny?” 

“He’s been best friends with Jackson since kindergarten, he’s gay, he plays goalie… um he’s pack now, I think?” Stiles looked at Derek questioningly

“Yeah, he just kind of became part of the pack.” Derek said. Then he turned his attention to Everlie again and asked, “Why?” 

“Have you ever smelled unknown werewolves in your territory, aside from the Alpha Pack?” Everlie asked in exasperation

“Maybe an omega here or there,” Derek said trying to think back. “Not that often.”

“That’s what the Mahealani Pack is known for, disguising their scent.” Everlie said, “The Mahealani’s are a well known and prestigious pack in Hawaii, but they’re also known for being ruthless about perfection.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Stiles asked

“I’m getting there.” Everlie said in frustration. “Keana Mahealani, Danny’s mother, was the second child of the alpha. She mated as she was instructed, because she was marked.” Everlie rolled her eyes at the look of confusion on Stiles face. “Marked means that her true mate passed. A werewolf’s body will create ink, as if it was a tattoo, and the true mate’s date of birth and death will be permanently marked on the left half of their pelvis.”

“So some werewolves know that their soul mate is dead when they’re young?” Stiles looked slightly horrified. 

“Yes” Derek answered, “Mary-Alice was marked at two days old. Her true mate was only four.” Derek then turned his attention back to Everlie and said, “Continue, if you please.”

“As I was saying Keana was marked, so her father paired her off with the strongest beta in the pack, Konane. She wasn’t very happy, but she went along with anyway, mostly to appease her father. When she was twenty she had her first baby, a human boy she named Danny. 

“Her father wanted the baby to be a wolf, but he accepted the child because he could be taught magic. He also thought that the boy may have the rare fluke in his DNA that allowed human born children of two werewolves to become wolves later. But her daughter was not accepted when she was born two years later.

“Emily was a wolf, but she was born she acted a little strangely. It’s sad, but sometimes werewolf DNA can’t fix human disorders that develop in the womb. So Keana’s father told her and Konane that they must kill her, she was a disgrace to the Mahealani name. Keana refused and her father threatened to kill her as well, so she ran.

“She found refuge on the Hale territory, even the Mahealani’s weren’t going to take on one of the oldest werewolf families. As Emily grew older it became obvious that the strangeness was a form of autism. She has trouble controlling her abilities and she can’t talk, but Keana is trying to help her cope. But because the three are refugees in the territory they’re not actually a pack, there is no alpha.” Everlie said calmly.

“So Danny has a sister?” Stiles said cautiously

“He does, but she rarely leaves the house.” 

“Is she still alive in our world?” Stiles asked hoping that she was.

“Yes, but she doesn’t have nearly as good coping skills. She needs an alpha to feel truly secure and help teach her how to act. Her mother tries, but she’s only a beta.” Everlie said. 

Derek rolled his eyes at their ever-growing list of people that needed to be talked to when they got back to their world. 

Stiles was about to ask another question when the kitchen door slammed open. Erica walked in holding hands with Boyd. “Hey Miss Lottie” she said happily

“Erica, darling, how are you today?” Lottie asked the blonde

“Great” Erica answered, then looking sheepish she said, “I hope you don’t mind, but Vernon and I had to bring our lab partners over.”

“Of course not” Lottie said with a smile. “Who are they?”

“Well my partner’s Matt.” Boyd said as the teenager in question walked through the door.

“Hello Ms. Lottie, Mr. Hale” Matt said dejectedly. 

“What’s his problem?” Peter whispered to Lottie

“Mattie is something wrong?” Lottie asked in concern. That’s when Erica’s lab partner decided to make her entrance. 

“Why are we here and not at your house Erica?” Lydia asked as she texted someone

“This where I come for dinner every night Lydia. They’re like a second family.” Erica said looking at the adults making dinner.

“Will you two be staying for dinner?” Lottie asked Matt and Lydia

“That’d be great.” Matt said staring at his shoes.

“I guess” Lydia said rolling her eyes. “Can we get to work on this project?” 

“Yeah, let’s go to the study.” Erica said with a wave of her hand.

As they were walking out of the kitchen Cora walked in. Her eyes widen when she saw Lydia and she walked into the kitchen a little faster.

“Mom, why is Lydia here?” Cora asked Lottie

“She’s Erica’s lab partner.” Lottie said 

“Oh god, is she staying for dinner?” Cora asked. She curled to the floor when her mother nodded. “Ugh”

Peter and Lottie shared a confused look before the answer dawned on Peter. “Is that the girl you’ve been gushing over?” he asked skeptically 

“Yes” Cora whined “And I told Aunt Elyse that the next time I had a few minutes to ask her out I would. I didn’t think it would be tonight. Ugh!” 

“Wow” Lottie said bending down to look at her daughter eye to eye. “Only do what you’re comfortable doing.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead and went back to cooking.

“If you ask me she’s a snotty, spoiled brat who doesn’t deserve you, but maybe you could be good for her.” Peter said patting the top of his niece’s head before he went back to cooking.

“That was weird,” Stiles said looking at Everlie. 

“I don’t decide what happens.” Everlie said, “It kind of happens.”

“Are Boyd and Erica still werewolves here?” Derek asked, while watching his mother and uncle cooking.

“Yeah, actually they are.” Everlie said with an appreciative nod. “Isaac, Cora, Stiles and Allison have been friends with Erica and Boyd since kindergarten Lottie’s known them for a long time. Those stupid random play date groups.”

“Right, I remember that. It was stupid but it’s how I met Jackson. I was in a play group with him and Danny.” Stiles said 

“Well, in this world you were paired with Isaac, Allison and Matt, the only group of four. Cora was paired with Erica and Boyd. So the seven of you became fairly fast friends. Lottie began to see you all as part of her pack and she needed to protect you.

“So, when Erica thought about ending her life because of her epilepsy at fourteen, Lottie offered her the bite. Lottie also found out that Vernon had a heart condition that was deteriorating when he was fifteen; she offered him the bite as well. Of course they accepted, what teen doesn’t want power and their medical conditions to go away.” Everlie said looking at Lottie dancing around. “She protects her cubs.”

“Wow,” was all Stiles could muster. 

Derek smiled a little when he realized his mother would like his pack because she would have chosen them herself. He didn’t notice that for the first time he wasn’t thinking about how she could still be alive, but how proud she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn people that mpreg will be showing up in the next chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, then thank you for reading what you did. Thanks for reading.


	5. Spell Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I planned to have this up earlier but life got in the way. 
> 
> Quick note about this chapter because it could get very confusing very quickly. The real universe Stiles and Derek are normal text while alternate Stiles and Derek are italicized and bolded.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of those supporters of this story.

“What else is there to see?” Stiles asked Everlie a little excited.

“There are a few more people in the house that we can find.” Everlie said with a smile. “Where to Derek?”

“My Aunt Paige should be in the spell room. Why don’t we check there?” The werewolf suggested with a shrug.

The trio left the kitchen just as Cora began wailing again. Derek led Stiles and Everlie down the hallway to a stairwell. “I’ve never been downstairs.” Stiles said as they walked down the stairs.

“The stairs aren’t exactly stable.” Derek said as they walked into the spell room.

Stiles looked around in shock, it was huge. It took up about half of the basement. There were shelves upon shelves of ash, herbs, spices and other dried materials. There were also flasks and containers filled with strangely colored liquids. There was a small cauldron surrounded by pink flames in the fireplace. That’s when Stiles noticed the woman crushing what looked like wolfsbane.

She had fiery red hair pulled into a bun as she ground the dried flowers into a fine powder. The thirty-six year-old turned to face the stairs when they creaked. Stiles also noticed that she had large glasses that showed off her very blue eyes. “Is she your aunt?” he asked Derek

“Yeah, she was a Uncle Mark’s true mate and a sorceress.” Derek said as bickering became audible outside.

Paige stopped crushing the dried flower and spelled the pestle to crush itself as this universe’s _**Stiles**_ walked in. He looked irritated, which explained why **_Derek_ ** followed behind him so cautiously.

“Stiles,” Paige smiled at the teen. “Are you feeling better? Do you need something for the nausea again?” She asked looking through her vials.

“No, actually I wanted to ask you about something.” _**Stiles**_ said grabbing _ **Derek’s**_ arm as he tried slink away.

“Of course,” Paige said, “Ask away sweetheart.”

“Can the birth control fail?” _**Stiles**_ asked in annoyance.

The Stiles and Derek from the real world looked at each other in shock and slowly inched toward opposite sides of Everlie.

“It’s fail proof, unless it was over a year old.” Paige said skeptically. “Stiles, sweetie, are you pregnant?”

“Well that would explain all the symptoms.” _**Derek**_ muttered.

 _ **Stiles**_ hit him on the shoulder and said, “This is as much your fault as mine.”

Paige’s eyes widened and she asked, “Did you use the birth control?”

“Of course,” _Derek_ said, “Could you have given us a bad batch, because now that I think about it there was a batch a couple months ago that tasted different.”

 _ **Stiles**_ glared at the werewolf and hit him on the shoulder again. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“What did it taste like?” Paige asked frantically looking for something in her ingredients while _**Derek**_ thought. “Ah, got it.” She muttered as she pulled out a full stemmed, dried rose. She whispered a few words in a language the real Stiles and Derek didn’t know.

“Gaelic” Everlie said exasperatedly at the twin looks of confusion.

“How could I even be pregnant?” Stiles asked Everlie

“Werewolf sperm is different, it changes a human male’s inner workings and creates the ability to bare children. It actually makes infertile women fertile again sometimes. The only thing it means is that after the first time some form of protection must be used to prevent pregnancy.” Everlie answered. She and the real Stiles turned their attention back to the sorceress as she finished her spell.

Paige handed _**Stiles**_ the dried rose and told him, “Hold that.” She turned back to her vials and began to look through them again. “Well Derek?”

“It was sweeter,” he said, “and there was a bit of a flowery after taste.”

Paige’s eyes widened further and began to search more frantically, until she found a bundle of five vials. “Did it smell like these?” she asked as she uncorked one of the vials.

 _ **Derek**_ took a quick sniff and said, “I guess, I didn’t really notice the smell. We were a little preoccupied.”

The real Stiles and Derek were now on opposite sides of the room, which amused Everlie greatly. Really, those two couldn’t admit their feelings. Hell, they were holding hands a little while ago.

Paige blushed as she looked away from her nephew. “Right,” she said looking at her feet. “Well you see. I’m missing one of these and I thought might of… broken it, but…” Before Paige could say anything else the flower in **_Stiles’_** hand came back to life.

“What does that mean?” he asked looking to _**Derek**_. The werewolf just shrugged.

“It’s conformation you’re pregnant.” Paige said with a sigh. She hung her head and muttered, “Your mothers are gonna kill me.”

“Why are they gonna kill you?” **_Derek_** asked cautiously.

“Gave you a different potion than your birth control.” Paige said fidgeting

“What did you give us?” _**Stiles** _ asked. His hands went instinctively to his stomach and the little life growing there.

“Well, it was a fertility potion. So instead of stopping Derek’s little swimmers… it made them faster.” She looked at the pair sheepishly. “If it’s any consolation at least Stiles didn’t drink… or you’d be having a litter.” She whispered the last part.

 _ **Stiles**_ looked at **_Derek_** with wide eyes. The room was silent for a few moments the news still sinking in for everyone, including the real Derek and Stiles.

“Cora’s gonna win the betting pool.” **_Derek_** broke the silence

“She really bet that we couldn’t wait until I was eighteen to have a baby.” **_Stiles_** said indignantly

His **_Derek_** moved to wrap his arm around his waist. “We have known we were mates since you were four.” He kissed his mate's cheek. “But I did think we could wait until we’d planned.”

“Our parents are gonna kill us.” **_Stiles_** said as he took  ** _Derek’s_** hands so they entwined with his own.

“Well my dad will be pretty chill.” **_Derek_** said

 ** _Stiles_** flailed, nearly hitting **_Derek_**. “What am I going to tell my Dad?! He doesn’t know about this kind of stuff. Oh god, my half-siblings. James and Julia are going to be so close to our baby’s age. What are they going to think?”

“Stiles calm down,” _**Derek**_ tried to calm his mate. “James is four and Julia’s two, they’re not going to care. As for your dad I don’t really know what to say about that. We can ask my mom, she’ll know.”

 ** _Stiles_** took a few deep breaths before laughing a little. “At least my mom can’t hate me too much.”

“Why’s that?” Paige asked

“She got pregnant at sixteen too, but she lost the baby after her mate died.” **_Stiles_** said sadly

“They’re still gonna kill us.” Paige said shaking her head. _**Derek**_ and **_Stiles_** exchange looks of fear. “Especially me” Paige whispered the last part.

In that moment it hit the real Stiles, “My mom’s alive in this world.”

“Yeah” Everlie said

“Where is she?” he asked desperately

“The playroom” Everlie said with a sympathetic look.

“Where’s that?” he asked Derek.

“Come on,” the werewolf said leading Stiles out of the spell room.

Everlie watched the pair leave before turning her attention to the happy couple as they discussed their future and their baby happily. She left as they began to kiss, while Paige broke down and cried. “Girl needs to chill.” Everlie muttered leaving the room.


	6. The Original Plan

Everlie walked quickly to catch up with Stiles and Derek. She found them standing just outside of the playroom. They hadn’t gone in yet. “Why didn’t you go in yet?” she asked, as she got closer.

“What changed?” Stiles asked “What went wrong in our world?”

“Hunters” Everlie said. “You want to know who killed you mother, it was hunters. Argents to be more specific. They knew your mother was friends with werewolves and they tried to run her off the road.”

Stiles closed his eyes against the tears and said, “So it wasn’t my fault we hit that tree?”

“It was never your fault.” Everlie said softly.

Derek took Stiles hand in an effort to comfort him. “Then why was she so injured but I wasn’t?! We watched her wither away in that hospital bed! What happened?!”

“What actually happened that day was the hunters rammed your mother’s car into the tree that it hit. She was going to the Hale house to ask Lottie if she could move back in after divorcing your father. When the crash happened she was relatively unscathed, but you were about to die… so she took all of your injures upon herself through magic.”

Everlie paused briefly to compose herself before continuing, “That didn’t kill her though. Her magic did. While she was unconscious her magic began acting upon her subconscious desire to be with Joshua again. Paige couldn’t it stop it before the magic had done to much damage.”

Stiles wiped at his eyes and said, “She used to bring me here all the time didn’t she?”

“Until she passed, yes.” Everlie said taking Stiles free hand in her own. “The Hales were her family. Ainsley-"

"Her name was Claudia." Stiles said, looking at the faerie, slightly confused.

"Like Lottie, she went by her middle name because she thought it was more unique." Everlie said with a small sigh.

"But my dad always called her Claudia." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"Ainsley didn't want any other man to ever call her what Joshua had called her." Everlie explained. "Back to what I was saying. Ainsley had no one when her parents sent her to live in Beacon Hills with her aunt.” Everlie let herself laugh a little. “Ironically her parents wanted to get her away from the werewolves because her older sister had been bitten. Then your mother’s aunt died when she was fourteen, so she moved in with the Hales. She loved this family and she wanted you to know them too.”

"But I don't really remember coming here, just vague flashes." Stiles looked around the house.

"Your mother knew what had happened and she knew why. So when she took away your injuries, she also took most of your memories of this place. She just wanted to protect you." Everlie gave him a little smile. "And in doing so she pulled your memory from the rest of Lottie's pack, except for Lottie herself, which is why Derek and Peter don't really remember interacting with you."

Stiles squeezed Everlie and Derek’s hands before walking into the playroom to see his mom.

She was sitting in on a small couch with a little girl curled up on her lap. She looked up and just smiled. Her brown eyes, Stiles’ eyes, sparkled in the light from the window. Ainsley looked great for forty, her age didn’t really show. She pushed a strand of her wavy blonde hair away from her face before she leaned down to place a kiss on the little girl’s forehead.

“Beatrix, sweetie, it’s not bedtime.” Ainsley laughed as the little girl whined.

Stiles lost the ability to hold himself up at the sound of his mother’s voice and laugh. Derek caught him before he fell and pulled him close to keep him upright.

“How did you do this?” Stiles mumbled at Derek. “How could you be calm about seeing all those family members but I can’t be calm about one?”

“Because I’m so burned on the inside that I don’t think I know how to express emotion anymore.” Derek said

Stiles watched his mother play with the dark haired three year-old. It didn’t even register that there were two other children in the room until one of them screamed.

“Who are these kids?” Stiles asked looking at the two playing on the floor.

Everlie smiled and said, “Ainsley’s holding Beatrix Hale-Stockley, Finn and Elyse’s only little girl. She’s a three year-old human.” Beatrix laughed as if she knew she was being talked about, which made her green eyes sparkle brightly.

Next Everlie pointed to the strawberry blonde girl who had screamed. “That little trouble maker is Mercy Chevalier. She’s a four year-old werewolf and a loudmouth.” Mercy’s blue eyes began to fill with tears and she let loose another wail. Ainsley put Beatrix down so she could sooth the screaming redhead.

The last child in the playroom was a little blond boy who was chewing on a building block. “That’s Joshua Hale, one of Peter’s kids.” Everlie said, “He’s a three year-old werewolf who likes to chew on anything lately.” Joshua had a determined look in his blue eyes as he tried to break the block with his teeth.

“Peter has several kids then, huh?” Derek said looking at Everlie

“Three and two more on the way.” The faerie said with a smirk.

Just as Everlie said that someone else walked in the room, a heavily pregnant someone. Stiles was afraid his eyes were going to pop out of his head and Derek’s jaw was on the ground when they saw just who it was.

“Ugh, these girls are sitting on my bladder.” Chris Argent said as he sunk into the couch.

“Welatevîn used my bladder as a punching bag.” Ainsley said as she rocked Mercy.

Derek and Everlie both looked at Stiles and he shrugged. “It was my grandfather’s name.”

“Why don’t you just call him Stiles?” Chris asked with a laugh

“Because Welatevîn Genim Stilinski is just so much more fun to say.” Ainsley said laughing along.

“If you can pronounce it.” He countered. The two continued to play fight over Stiles’ name, while the little kids played with their toys.

“So Chris Argent is my uncle’s true mate?” Derek asked Everlie

“Yes, they found out when they were fifteen.” Everlie said

“What was Peter’s original plan?” Stiles asked the unanswered question that brought them to this world.

“The plan was to get Chris away from the Argent family before the end of college. In your world Peter was going to pick up Chris, but Gerard was already there introducing Chris to his fiancée Victoria. There was a hunter, Ennis, in charge of guarding Chris until he was married. In this world, Peter got there first and they got out.

“That also changed the fate of the Argent family though, because Chris would no longer save Kate’s fight in a battle when he was twenty-three and in turn Kate wouldn’t be able to save her father’s life. What’s left of the Argent clan now only hunt by the code.” Everlie explained, “It changed a lot of what happened, including Ainsley’s crash.”

Stiles and Derek looked dumbstruck that one little detail would change their entire lives. Their attention was drawn back to Ainsley and Chris when Mercy screeched again.

“So have you and Peter decided names for these little ones yet?” Ainsley asked

“Yeah, Rose and Lily.” Chris said putting a hand on the bump.

“I always knew we’d be raising our kids together, I just thought they’d be cousins.” Ainsley said sadly

“You did anyway, I mean you’ve lived here with Stiles since he was ten.” Chris said

“I guess your right, but it’s still hard.”

“I know, but we’re here for you.” Chris said sincerely

Ainsley nodded and made to change the subject by asking Joshua, “Are you excited to be a big brother Joshua?” He nodded really quickly and he knocked down his block tower. “How’s Allie taking the pregnancy?” Ainsley asked Chris

Before he could answer Allison stormed into the playroom and plopped on the couch so she could curl into Chris. “Allie, what’s wrong?” he asked rubbing his daughter’s shoulder.

“I’m so embarrassed Daddy.” She said near tears.

“You’re sixteen Allie, a lot of stuff is embarrassing.” He tried joking, but she didn’t appreciate. “What happened baby?” Chris said as he hugged his daughter to his side again.

“Matt kissed me and…” she showed her father the shift in her eye color.

“That’s wonderful, but why are you embarrassed?” Chris asked “I thought you like Matt?”

“I do, I mean he knows everything. I’ve had a crush on him since I saw him helping Erica with her homework in third grade. I just can’t believe I didn’t notice my mate was around me so often.” Allison said

“I’ve known your father since kindergarten and trust me, we didn’t find out we were soul mates until high school.” Chris tried soothing his daughter.

There was a knock on the doorframe. Matt stood there and waved at Allison. “Can I talk to you really quickly?” he asked

Allison got up and walked out into the hallway with him. Stiles and Derek followed the pair, curious about this relationship.

Matt turned to Allison and said, “We need to talk about this kiss and I need you to just let me talk with no interruptions.”

“Alright,” Allison said

“I’ve had a crush on you since first grade, when you told that bully to leave Isaac alone. You’ve been one of my best friends and sometimes I think you’re one of the only reasons that I’m still sane in this crazy town. I know I may not be your true mate, but can we try dating until they come along?” Matt looked at Allison hopefully

“Matt, I have to confess something.” Allison said with a small smile. “I’ve met my true mate.” She showed Matt her wolf eyes and he looked dejected.

“I understand” Matt said as he turned to walk away.

Allison grabbed his arm and turned him to face her again. “It’s you silly.” Matt smiled at her and they kissed.

The kissing pair didn’t even notice as Lydia and Cora walked by. “Looks like Scott needs to give up that pipe dream.” Lydia said

“Lydia can I… do you… I-” Cora nervously tried to form a complete thought

“What is it?” Lydia asked impatiently

“Oh screw it” Cora leaned in and kissed Lydia.

The redhead pushed the other girl off. “What was that?” She asked angrily. Then her eyes widened and she backed away slightly. “What’s wrong with your eyes?”

Allison turned around to see what was happening. She gasped when she saw her cousin’s eyes. “They’re blue Cora.” She whispered

“Two true mates in one day, not bad.” Matt said jokingly.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other in shock once again; those were two pairs that they’d never have put together. As everything seemed to be turning into a pool of chaos Lottie’s voice was heard calling everyone to dinner.


	7. Dinner Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, I've had really bad writers block with this story for a little while now. But I didn't give up, I should be finishing up this weekend or at least within the next week or so. There are only one or two more chapters left after this anyway.
> 
> I just want to say a quick thanks to anyone who's stuck with the story though, also sorry it's a little short.
> 
> Also, as before, the alternate Stiles and Derek's names are bolded and italicized.

“So,” Everlie said, walking into the hallway. “We can leave now, or we can go see how dinner unfolds.”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other. “Dinner.” They said in unison.

Everlie rolled her eyes, but followed the pair into a huge dinner room. Several tables were pushed together, large quantities of food spread over the tops. There were enough spots for at least thirty people.

The family began filing into the room, chatting about their days and plans for the weekend. Cora walked in last, dragging a stunned Lydia along.

Once everyone was seated, Lottie stood from her spot at the head of the table. “Alright, before we dig in, does anyone have anything they need to announce or talk about?”

“I do.” Allison said, standing from her seat next to Matt and Erica. She flicked her eyes, showing they were blue. “I found my true mate.” She said happily, taking Matt’s hand.

Lydia looked dumbstruck. “What the hell is going on?” She asked shrilly.

“Mom…” Cora said, looking at her mother desperately. “I need your help.” Then as an afterthought she added, “Oh and meet my true mate.”

Most of the family looked incredibly shocked. Isaac leaned down and whispered something into Mary-Alice’s ear, causing the girl to giggle.

“Alright, why don’t we discuss this in the other room while everyone else eats.” Lottie said, standing.

Cora and Lydia made to follow her when Laura called out. “Wait. I need to tell you something first.”

Lottie turned to face her eldest child. “Yes, Laura?” She seemed slightly tense.

“I made my decision.” Laura said, taking Tex’s hand in her own. “I’m giving up my position in the Hale pack. I’m going to be the Alpha mate of the Lockwood pack.” She trailed off.

Lottie’s face softened. She smiled at her eldest daughter, her eyes shining. “I’m so proud of you.” She whispered, walking over and pulling her into a hug. She kissed Laura’s forehead and shook hands with Tex. “Congratulations.”

“We’re moving to Texas is two weeks.” Laura said softly, not looking at her mother.

Lottie lifted her daughter’s head, so she was looking her in the eye. “That’s fine baby girl, as long as you remember to invite us to the wedding.” She kissed Laura’s forehead again. “I love you very much and I want you to be happy.” She brushed a strand of hair out of Laura’s face.

“That means Derek will be the next Hale Alpha.” Andrew said, looking at his son.

“Stiles is pregnant.” _**Derek**_ blurted out, causing the other Derek to cringe.

“I won the bet.” Cora said, looking at Lydia who was in complete shock. This was all too much for her to take in at one time.

“What?” Ainsley said, looking at her son.

“It was an accident.” **_Stiles_** said quickly. “We really didn’t mean for it to happen. I mean…” He trailed off.

“Did you use protection?” Lottie asked, slightly annoyed.

“Yes, but-”

Paige cut **_Derek_** off jumping to her feet. “I accidentally gave them a fertility potion instead of birth control.”

The younger children giggled, but quieted with a look from Lottie. “We’ll talk about this later, Derek. And no you’re not in trouble. Not with me at least.”

**_Derek_** sighed in relief as his mother walked out of the room with Cora and Lydia.

“I’m so sorry Stiles.” Ainsley said, hugging her son gently. “I hope your pregnancy ends better than mine did at your age.” She kissed him on the forehead.

“No Mom, I’m sorry.” **_Stiles_** said, “We didn’t mean for this to happen, really.”

“I know babe.” She said comfortingly.

Stiles smiled at his other self, interacting with his mother. It was good to see her again, and to see that they had such a good relationship.

“Are you good or is there anything else you want to see?” Everlie asked, as the family started to fill their plates and start eating silently.

“I think I’m good.” Stiles said, looking to Derek for confirmation.

“Me too.” Derek said, turning to face to faerie.

Everlie nodded understandingly. She led them out of the house to the spot where the spell the brought them there was performed. She repeated her motions and momentarily they were transported back to their own timeline.

“That was one of the possible ways that everything could have ended.” Everlie said happily, while Derek and Stiles tried to regain their bearings. “I hope it gave you something to think about.” She smirked gleefully, turning away from the pair.

She vanished before Derek or Stiles could say anything, it almost looked like she became part of one of the trees.

“So…” Stiles said awkwardly. “What do we do now?”

“You said that you would take me to Finstock.” Derek said, looking up at the burned shell of a house. “Then we should talk to Danny and his mother.” Then as an afterthought, he said, “I should also talk to Peter about his relationship with Chris.”

“Alright then.” Stiles said, pulling out his car keys. “Let’s go find Finstock.”

They began walking towards the jeep. “Do you know where he’ll be?” Derek asked

“Not really, but I do know his home address.” Stiles said with an evil smile. “Off we go.” He said, staring the car.

They began their trip to find Finstock and what was left of Derek’s family.


	8. Not Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay. 
> 
> I try to explain what happened to Cora and Finstock again, but it's also explained in chapter 2 if I didn't put everything I needed to in this one.

“So you really didn’t know that more people made it out of the fire?” Stiles asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

“No,” Derek said softly. “Laura and I just kind of assumed everyone but Peter died night. They were all there…” He trailed off.

Stiles whacked Derek’s arm. “No slipping into guilty mode. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I know, it was Kate’s.” Derek said, rubbing his arm out of habit more than it being painful.

“Good” Stiles turned to smile at him briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

“I’m surprised Finn never realized that Laura and I were still alive. I mean we weren’t there when the fire started.” Derek said, leaning back.

“Maybe in the confusion he didn’t realize, and you guys left pretty quickly after it happened.” Stiles waved a hand. “He may have been to emotionally traumatized to realize what happened.”

“That’s true.” Derek said, looking out the passenger window. 

“We didn’t even have a funeral.” He said after a moments thought. “Just a small memorial in the werewolf community the next day. A family friend arranged their burials, but we didn’t really talk to him about it much.” 

“Are you trying to explain why you didn’t know?” Stiles asked, sounding sympathetic.

“I guess.” Derek’s face scrunched in thought. “I’m just trying to explain to myself why we wouldn’t know. Maybe Laura did and she just didn’t tell me.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Stiles said, pulling into the driveway of Finstock’s house. He put the car into park and turned to face Derek. “If she knew, she would’ve told you and all of you would have probably stayed together.”

Derek smiled at Stiles. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m always right, but no one ever listens to me.” Stiles said, throwing his door open.

He bounded up to Finstock’s front door. Derek followed behind at a more reasonable pace, shaking his head in amusement.

“What!” Finstock yelled, wrenching the door open. He softened slightly upon seeing Stiles. “Oh, Stilinski.” He laughed slightly. “One of those wolfy friends of yours final realize that I smell vaguely of werewolf.” 

“No,” Stiles said indignantly. Realizing what Finstock said, Stiles’ looked slightly taken aback. “Wait, you knew this entire time!” He flailed, hitting Derek.

“Calm down Stiles.” Derek said, grabbing his arm. He smiled at his uncle that he’d long thought to be dead.

Finstock looked at Derek in shock. “You look so much like your mother.” He said softly. “I’m so sorry about Laura. I didn’t know you two had survived the fire. If I had-”

Derek cut him off. “We didn’t know you alive either. A faerie, Everlie, just gave me all the information.”

Finstock laughed slightly. “She was always a bit of a rebel, breaking all the rules.” He moved aside motioning both of them in. “Well, come on in then.” 

The front hallway was lined with pictures. Stiles began inspecting them. There were pictures of Finstock and Elyse, ones of Atticus and Cora through the year, pictures of Finstock in high school with his friends. 

“You know I always thought you were just a crazy person.” Stiles said without thinking.

Derek and Finstock both glared at him. Stiles just shrugged, inspecting a picture of all the Hale couples. It was Talia and Andrew, Peter and Chris, Elyse and Finstock, and his mother with Joshua.

A little voice called from the kitchen. “Dad, is their another wolf in the house?” 

“Yeah,” Finstock called back. “Atticus, come meet your cousin Derek.” 

A few seconds later, the dark haired boy slid on his socks into the front hallway. He looked at Derek in awe.

“You’re alive.” Atticus said, smiling at the older wolf. “That’ll make Cora happy.” 

“Where is Cora?” Derek asked, looking around. 

Finstock smiled sadly. “She wanted to go to school away from Beacon Hills. So, she’s attending Santa Catalina School in Monterey. It’s a boarding school.”

“Oh,” Derek said sadly. He had wanted to see her a great deal.

“Hang on.” Finstock said, grabbing his laptop. “She might be on Skype right now. It is the weekend after all.” 

As Finstock tried to get his niece on Skype, Derek chatted happily with Atticus and Stiles continued to look at the pictures hung lovingly on Finstock’s wall. 

“Got her.” Finstock said, waving them over. “Hi Cora,” He waved at the girl on the screen.

“What’s up Uncle Finn?” She asked, looking concerned.

Finstock motioned for them to wait a second. “You know how I heard that Derek may have still been alive?” He asked her.

“Yeah,” Cora sounded hopeful. 

“Well, someone wants to say hello.” Finstock beckoned Derek over.

“Hi Cora.” Derek said, smiling sadly at his sister.

Cora started to cry. “You’re alive.” She said through her tears. “I thought you’d died.”

“I thought you had.” Derek’s eyes glistened. 

Finstock moved out of the way, letting the siblings catch up with each other. He moved back over to his son and Stiles.

“She’s really happy, isn’t she Dad?” Atticus said, hugging his father’s legs.

“Yeah, Atticus, she’s so happy.” He bent down and picked Atticus up, hugging him tightly. He kissed his son’s forehead.

“So you’ve known about werewolves and never mentioned anything?” Stiles asked.

“I didn’t think it mattered.” Finstock said, putting Atticus back down. 

Once on the floor Atticus ran over to talk to Cora and Derek. Finstock laughed slightly, happy to see his son so excited.

“It was pretty important.” Stiles looked at him slightly annoyed. “I mean Peter went on a killing rampage.” 

Finstock looked at Stiles seriously. “If you want me to disagree with what Peter did, I don’t know if I really can… well for the most part. If I could have I would have killed the people who started that fire too. They took my soul mate away from me.”

Stiles stopped talking, seeing a new side of Finstock. After a moment’s thought he asked, “What about when Derek started building his new pack?”

“Derek’s the Alpha?” Finstock asked, shrugging. “Honestly thought it was McCall.” Finstock looked at Stiles again. “And what would you have wanted my to do. Tell them to stop being wolves. You and I both know that McCall, Whittemore, Lahey, Boyd, and Reyes are staying wolves.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I know.” He watched Derek laughing at something Cora said before turning his attention back to Finstock. “You had to have known that Derek was alive more recently.”

“After Laura’s death, I did.” Finstock said, watching the wolves talk to each other animatedly. “But I didn’t know how to approach him. I’d though he was dead for six years. I changed my name so that I could distance myself from the accident. What do you say to someone after that?”

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t know.” He admitted. 

“Exactly.” Finstock walked back over to the Skype conversation. Joining Derek and Atticus in saying goodbye to Cora. 

Stiles waited by the door for a few more minutes while Derek spoke to Finstock and Atticus. 

Derek gave them the address to the apartment he shared with Peter with a promise to have them meet his pack soon.

“Goodbye Derek, I’m glad you’re not dead.” Atticus said, hugging Derek’s legs.

“You bud.” Derek said, ruffling his hair.

“I’m sorry about everything.” Finstock said, shaking Derek’s hand.

“It’s not your fault.” Derek said as he was pulled into a hug.

Finstock walked them to the door and made sure that they got out of the driveway safely. Atticus waved as they pulled away.

“That was amazing.” Derek said happily. “It was so good to see family again.”

“I’m glad.” Stiles said, taking Derek’s hand in his own. 

A shiver went down both of their spines. They pulled their hands apart slowly, still not talking about the fact that they’d learned that they were true mates.

“Where to next?” Stiles asked, trying to break the tension.

“The Mahealani’s, I guess.” Derek said, looking out the passenger side window. “I’ll deal with my uncle last.”

“Alright,” Stiles said with a sharp nod. “To Danny’s house.” He threw a fist into the air.”

“I don’t trust your driving as is, so keep both hands on the wheel.” Derek said jokingly, laughing slightly.

“Haha, see if I’ll drive you anywhere.” Stiles joked back.

Leaving a comfortable silence and a smile on both their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up boarding schools in California, so Cora's boarding school is a real school. 
> 
> I didn't think there were as many boarding schools as there actually are in the US. I mean, I just went to public school. I guess it's a good way to get away from home before college though. I have rambled way too much in this end note.
> 
> So, thanks for reading.


	9. Emily Mahealani

Stiles pulled into the Mahealani’s driveway just after Danny. 

“Hey Stiles, is something wrong?” Danny asked as Stiles stepped out of the car. “Did you find Derek?” 

“Yeah, that part of the reason that we’re here.” Stiles said, as Derek stepped out of the Jeep. 

“What do you mean?” Danny asked, concerned etched in his features.

“Well-“ Derek placed a hand on Stiles chest, stopping him from speaking. 

His ears perked, picking up an almost inaudible whimpering. It was Emily, she was calling out to him for his help. 

“Danny?” Keana’s head poked out the front door. Catching sight of Stiles and Derek she straightened. “Hi, are you friends of Danny?” She asked, smiling tiredly and trying to fix her hair with her fingers.

“Derek Hale,” Derek said, extending a hand. “Talia’s son.”

“Oh my God.” Keana said, her knees buckling slightly. “Please help. Your mother…”

“I know.” Derek said, helping her to her feet. “Why don’t I meet Emily?” 

Keana nodded, sighing in relief. She led Derek through the house, while Stiles hung back explain what was going on to Danny. 

“This is her room.” Keana said, opening a scratched up door. “She likes to spend most of her time in here. She finds it too stressful outside.” 

Keana knocked on the door. There was a whimper from within. Keana opened the door and careful peeked in, speaking softly. “Emily, sweetie, there’s someone here who wants to meet you.”

Emily whined again. Derek realized he could understand why she was whimpering. He turned to Keana, placing a finger to his lips, before walking into the room.

Derek flashed his eyes red to show Emily that he was an Alpha, that he could help her.

Emily was small for a fifteen-year-old, especially a fifteen-year-old werewolf. Her claws were out and her eyes were gold. Her ears were bleeding from multiple scratches. 

Derek accidentally knocked a book off a desk, causing her to whimper pitifully. He tried shushing her in the quietest sounds possible. He leaned down turning his eyes to their Alpha red.

Emily was enthralled by the eye color. She stared it his eyes, the pain in her ears entirely forgotten. “Listen to me Emily” Derek said in a low voice. “You need to lower your hearing levels. Make this sound quite.” 

She reached out touching his face and his ears. She made several quite noises, steadily making them louder until she was making noises at an appropriate level. 

Derek smiled at her. “How’s this?” He asked in his normal voice.

Emily yipped in excitement, thanking him. She flung herself at Derek, rubbing her face along his stubble. 

Keana poked her head into the room when she heard Emily’s happy yipping. “How are you sweetie?” She asked her daughter.

Emily yipped happily at her mother, still nuzzling Derek. 

“Thank you,” Keana said to Derek. “She’s been like this for hours. I couldn’t help her, everything I said just made it worse.” 

“It was no problem.” Derek said, standing up. 

Emily whined at the contact. She stood throwing herself into Derek’s arms, as if she was afraid he would leave her. Seeing her standing Derek realized just how small she was, she barely came up to his shoulder.

“Emily, let go.” Keana said gently, trying to coax her daughter into letting go. Emily made noises of distress.

“It’s fine.” Derek said, shaking his head. “Maybe we should talk.” 

“That would be lovely.” Keana said, the tension leaving her shoulders. 

Derek extracted Emily’s arms from around her, taking her by the hand instead. She yipped happily, leading him to the kitchen behind her mother.

Stiles and Danny were already in the kitchen and sitting at the table. “How are you Em?” Danny asked his sister, throwing his arms up.

She hugged him and nuzzled his cheek, still yipping slightly.

“I’m glad.” He said, stroking her hair.

“I still don’t get why you didn’t tell us.” Stiles said, slightly annoyed. “We’re pack man.” 

“Pack?” Keana said slightly confused. “You never told me you had a pack.” 

“I know, I just thought everyone was going to think that I joined the pack for Emily’s sake not because I actually liked them.” He looked at his mother. “I was going to ease them into Emily after everything settled down. There were some issues a short time ago, in case you didn’t notice.”

“No, I understand.” Keana said. “Emily wouldn’t be very helpful in that kind of situation.” She gathered her daughter into her arms, kissing her temple.

“That’s not what I meant.” Danny said quickly.

“Don’t worry about it, Danny.” Stiles said, “I’m sure Derek’s going to ask them to join the pack now, anyway.”

Derek glared at Stiles, but he wasn’t wrong.

“Really?” Keana said excitedly. She rocked Emily gently against her chest. “I would appreciate it a great deal. Emily needs an Alpha in her life.”

“Of course your welcome to join the pack.” Derek said, placing a hand on Keana’s shoulder. “Danny’s already pack, it’s only fair to let you all in.” 

Keana’s eyes flashed gold as a sign of submission. “Thank you.” She whispered, clinging to Emily.

“There’s just one thing.” Derek added as an afterthought. 

“Anything,” Keana said quickly. Danny glared at Derek slightly, but Stiles smiled knowingly.

“Both of you need to meet the rest of the pack.” Derek said, stroking Emily’s hair gently.

“Ten bucks she won’t like Scott.” Danny said to Stiles.

“You’re on.” Stiles said, shaking Danny’s hand. 

Derek rolled his eyes at the pair before turning back to Keana and Emily. “We’ll have a pack meeting in the next few days. You can meet everyone then. If that works for you.” He smiled politely.

“Absolutely.” Keana said happily. “Yes, we’ll be there. Just let Danny know and he’ll tell us. Right Danny?” She asked, looking at her son seriously.

“Right.” He said, sinking further into his seat.

“Than we’ll see you soon.” Derek said, standing up. 

“Why don’t stay for dinner.” Keana said quickly.

“We would, but I need to discuss something extremely important with my uncle. Thank you very much though.” Derek said politely. 

Stiles stood as well, waving goodbye to Danny. Derek shook hands with Keana and let Emily nuzzle him a bit more.

“It was lovely meeting both of you.” Derek said sincerely before following Stiles out to the Jeep.

They climbed into the Jeep, Keana holding Emily and waving as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“Your place?” Stiles asked

“No, they’re probably at the Argent’s place.” Derek said, looking at his phone. “Especially since the girls are at Lydia’s. Peter wouldn’t want me notice.”

“Right,” Stiles said, turning towards the Argent’s apartment building.

“Are you ready for this conversation?” Stiles asked.

“Probably not,” Derek said with a grimace. 

Stiles nodded and kept driving, letting Derek think about how he was going to confront his uncle.


	10. Two to Tango

As Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the Argent’s building, he realized they were confirming everything in the other world actually happened. That meant that he and Derek actually happened, they were soul mates even. 

Stiles pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, following Derek into the building. 

“So how are you gonna approach this.” Stiles asked, rocking back and forth as the rode the elevator up to Chris’ floor. 

Derek just shook his head. “I don’t know…” He shrugged. “I’ll mention Everlie and then I’ll bring it up, I guess.” 

The elevator dinged as they reached the right floor. “Well it’s now or never.” Stiles said, trying to sound cheerful. He kept picturing the photos from Finstock’s house where they were all just teens themselves.

Just as he was about to knock Peter came running out the front door. Stiles and Derek moved out of the way, turning to see Chris Argent pointing one of his handguns at Peter.

“You can’t shoot me in the hallway. Think of the neighbors.” Peter said laughing and slightly scared.

“This is your fault.” Chris said through clenched teeth. 

Peter threw his hands up in surrender. “Hey, it takes two to tango.” He said sarcastically.

“I was almost done raising this one.” Chris said, realization dawning on him. “Oh my god, how do I explain this to Allison.”

“Are you pregnant?” Stiles asked with a small laugh. 

He looked at Derek, who just rolled his eyes in return. 

Chris turned on them, his face paled. Peter waved at them slightly from where he sat against the wall. 

“Why did you have to hear that?” Chris said, finally lowering the gun. 

“Well, Stiles and I met Everlie today.” Derek said, changing the subject.

“How is that nosy little faerie?” Peter asked, pushing himself slowly up the wall.

“She was really nice.” Stiles said indignantly. “Better than you any day.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Peter, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Maybe we should talk about this… not in the hallway.” Derek said, trying to direct them back into the apartment.

“Yeah” Chris said, dragging Peter back into the apartment.

Derek gently directed Stiles in behind them, his hands lingering on Stiles’ shoulders a few second longer than necessary. 

“So, how do we want to approach this?” Derek asked, closing the door. 

“Why don’t you explain what happened with Everlie?” Peter said, sitting down and pulling Chris into his lap. 

Chris struggled for a moment, trying to get away from Peter, but he ended up just giving in.

Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle’s antics and sat next to Stiles on the couch. 

“She showed us what could have happened if your ‘original plan’ had worked.” Stiles said, air quotes and all.

“Which one was that?” Peter asked, looking at Chris for help.

“The one to kidnap Chris from the Argents.” Derek said bluntly.

Peter nodded his head. “That was a good one. Too bad it didn’t work.”

“I know.” Stiles said seriously. “This other world was pretty damn good. I mean my mom was still alive.”

Chris and Peter looked at each other questioningly. “And your mom was?” Chris asked.

“Ainsley” Derek said

“Right!” Peter said excitedly. “I told you the guy she married had a last name with an s.” Chris just rolled his eyes again.

“So your mom was alive. What else?” Chris asked, slightly curious.

“The fire never happened.” Derek said softly, looking at his hands.

Stiles takes Derek’s hands in his own. Derek looks up at him, seeing the ‘it’s not your fault’ in the other’s eyes. 

Peter raised his eyebrow at Chris, nodding at the oblivious pair on the couch. Chris smacked him on the arm. “Leave them alone.” He whispered.

“What about us?” Peter asked, causing Stiles and Derek to jump apart. 

“You had three kids and Chris was pregnant with twins. Allison was your eldest child and Matt Daehler, that weird guy who was controlling Jackson, was her mate.” Stiles rambled, slightly flustered and blushing furiously.

Chris turned his attention back to Peter, smiling evilly. “If this is twins you’re going to wish you stayed dead.” He said in a dangerously sweet voice.

Peter nodded, horrified. Derek and Stiles threw their arms up in surrender when he looked at them for help. 

“I hope it’s not twins.” He said, finally letting Chris go.

“If you had just taken the potion like you were supposed to this wouldn’t be happening.” Chris said, moving out of Peter’s lap.

“Let’s change the subject.” Peter said, clapping his hands. “How about you two, what were the alter-yous like?”

Derek and Stiles looked at each and blushed, putting more room between them on the couch.

“I’m guessing they were in a relationship.” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “One that these two aren’t willing to accept.”

“And judging by the way Stiles keeps trying not to touch his stomach, I’m guessing he was pregnant.” Peter said with a laugh.

Stiles glared at him, causing Peter to laugh hysterically. “Oh my god, he was. Look, his face says it all.” 

Derek jumped in at that point. “We need to discuss your relationship, especially if Chris is pregnant.” 

Peter and Chris sobered up immediately. “What about it?” Peter asked

“Well first, are you absolutely sure you’re pregnant?” Derek asked Chris.

“Four pregnancy tests later, I’m pretty sure.” Chris said, glaring at Peter again.

“Alright, that leaves explaining to the pack about true mates and werewolf reproduction. We’ll tell them after that.” Derek said with a tone of finality. 

“So Allison has to find out with everyone else?” Chris asked

“Do you want to talk to her about it first?” Derek asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Chris thought about it for a few moments. “Not really.” 

“Then we’ll do this at the next meeting.” Derek said with a nod.

“Are you really gonna give a werewolf sex talk?” Stiles asked

Derek smirked at him, shaking his head. “No, I’ll have the mates versus true mates talk. Peter gets to have the reproduction talk.”

“Seriously?!” Peter yelled, groaning.

Stiles’ phone went off before Derek could reply. “It’s Allison.” He said, reading the text. “She’s leaving Lydia’s and wants to know if I found Derek.” 

“You’re leaving now.” Chris said to Peter. 

Peter nodded in response. “Need a ride Derek?” 

Derek looked at Stiles. “Yeah” He said, getting up. “Thanks for driving me around today Stiles.” 

“No problem.” Stiles said, getting up and walking to the door with Derek, while Peter kissed Chris goodbye.

The three rode down to the lobby and walked together to the parking lot. As they were about to go their separate ways to the cars, Stiles turned to Derek.

“Today didn’t totally suck.” He said, smiling at Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek said in response.

Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek and then ran to his car. Derek stood stunned; holding the cheek Stiles had kissed.

“Looks like I don’t need to bug you about that true mate thing anymore, huh?” Peter said with a laugh, as he led his stunned nephew over to the car and into the passenger seat.

Derek didn’t speak until they were pulling out of the lot. “Wait! Peter this is my Camaro!” He yelled, making Peter laugh and accelerate.

“If you get even a scratch on this car Chris won’t get a chance to kill!” Derek yelled as his uncle broke every speed limit in Beacon Hills the entire ride back to their apartment.


	11. Pack Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this was started before we actually knew what blue eyes meant. Other than that thanks for sticking with me and for all the wonderful reviews and the kudos and everything.

“Listen up.” Derek said forcefully, pulling the teenagers’ attentions back toward him. “I know pack meetings aren’t usually formal but tonight there is an agenda and new people to meet and things to talk about, so let’s get this started.”

Stiles stood up going to the door. “First are two of the newest additions to the pack.” 

He opened the door letting in Keana and Emily. 

“Mrs. Mahealani?” Jackson asked

“Hi, Jackson.” She said with a small wave. 

“And some returning members.” Stiles opened the door again. 

Finstock led Atticus in, his hands on his son’s shoulders. Cora followed Finstock and Atticus, ecstatically throwing herself at Derek. He pulled her into a giant hug.

“You forgot to mention some things I see.” Peter said, glaring at Derek.

“Sorry, slipped my mind after that scene.” Derek said.

Peter slunk back into the couch, pouting slightly.

“Alright, intro time.” Stiles said, flailing a bit in his excitement. 

Derek rolled his eyes, letting Cora go. “This is my little sister Cora Hale.” 

“Hi, I’m a born wolf too.” She hugged Derek again. “I told the school there was a family emergency.” She whispered in his ear.

He nodded at Stiles to introduce Finstock and Atticus. “Everyone knows Finstock, but did you know that’s not his real name.” Stiles said dramatically. “His name’s actually Finnian Stockley, and he was married to Derek’s aunt. But he’s not a wolf.” He then pointed at Atticus. “And this is his son, and Derek’s cousin, Atticus Hale-Stockley. A werewolf younger than his teens.” Stiles made jazz hands, while Atticus tried to copy.

“Danny you’re up.” Stiles said enthusiastically, like he’d had way too much caffeine.

Danny stood up and stood with his family. “I’m the only non-wolf in my family.” He said, gesturing at his mother and sister. “My mom.” She raised one hand in acknowledgement. “And my little sister Emily.” Emily yipped excitedly. “She a bit autistic and can’t talk. Because sometimes even werewolf healing can’t fix everything.” 

Emily smiled at the group. She pointed at Erica, yipping excitedly. “Yeah, she’s a wolf too.” Keana said, smiling at her daughter’s excitement.

“I’m Erica.” She extended her hand to Emily, who nuzzled it affectionately. Erica looked at the others expectantly. “Well… introduce yourselves.” 

“Vernon Boyd, call me Boyd.” Boyd said, lifting a hand.

“Isaac,” He pulled his legs closer to himself, trying to make room.

“Lydia” Lydia didn’t look up from her filing. 

“Jackson” He winked at Cora, earning a smack from Lydia. “How did you see that?” He muttered, rubbing his arm.

“Peter,” Peter turned his attention towards Atticus. “I’m your uncle. Last time I saw you, you were only a year old.” Atticus smiled at him shyly.

“I’m Allison and this is my dad, Chris.” Allison said, pointing at her father.

“Scott McCall.” Scott said, watching Emily interact with Erica. Emily turned to face him. “Hi,” He smiled that puppy dog smile of his, and made her laugh.

“You owe me ten bucks, Danny.” Stiles said holding his hand out.

“It was a joke Stilinski.” Danny said, rolling his eyes. “Only psychopaths don’t like Scott, I mean the puppy dog smile makes everyone melt.” 

Stiles pouted, but said, “I’m Stiles in case anyone doesn’t know.” 

“Now that we’re all introduced, Peter has something that he’s going to explain to most of you.” Derek said with a smirk. 

Peter groaned, but got up anyway. “We’re going to talk about werewolf reproduction.” 

Derek led Finstock, Atticus, Keana, Emily, Stiles and Chris into the kitchen. Atticus was only seven, he didn’t need the talk yet, and Emily was too fidgety to sit through it, Keana would give it to her privately. Everyone else in the kitchen already knew about it, so there was no need to sit through it again.

So for the next thirty minutes they had tea and pleasant conversation. Peter called out when they were done and the group in the kitchen walked back into the living room. 

Most of the teens looked fairly horrified, with the exceptions of Cora and Danny who just shrugged. They both knew most of it anyway, not everything but most of it.

“Alright, now that you’re good and traumatized let’s talk about true mates versus regular mates.” Derek said, clapping his hands together. “A mate is the person that you choose to be with for the rest of your life. Meaning a true mate is always a mate, but a mate isn’t always a true mate.

“When I say true mate, it may be easier if you think of soul mate.” The teens looked at Derek enthralled. “Those of you with blue eyes have kissed your true mate.”

“That’s why they changed.” Erica said excitedly, grabbing Boyd’s hand. “Soul mates.” She said happily.

“Exactly,” Derek said. He knew those two were made for each other. “Now eye color isn’t the only thing that it effects.

“A werewolf’s body has the ability to do some pretty magical things, like create tattoos.” Derek looks at the older wolves.

Keana steps forward first. “This is what happens when your mate dies before you meet.” She showed the dates tattooed on her left side. “It’s called being marked.”

“Thank you” Derek whispered as she walked by.

Peter came up next. “Atticus cover your ears.” He said, making sure the boy covered his ears. “Like I said knotting is a thing. It’s how you claim a mate, true or not. After you’ve knotted you true mate it’ll look like this.” He showed them his tattoo, which was like Keana’s but it had the full name over the birthdate. Danny pulled Atticus’ hands off his ears.

“That’s my dad’s name.” Allison said, her eyes wide.

“You noticed that.” Peter said, sitting next to Chris.

“We’ll come back to that later Allison.” Derek said, steering the conversation back toward the topic at hand. “Now a mate bond can be broken fairly easily, especially if the true mate is involved. A true mate bond is a little different though; it can’t be broken because it’s like ripping your soul apart. Any case of recorded true mate break up has ended in death for both parties.”

The teens were silent. “You think I’ll ever meet my true mate?” Cora asked her brother.

Derek looked at Lydia, remembering the alternate world. He wondered if Lydia would still be his sister’s true mate. 

Cora noticed her brother look at Lydia. Out of curiosity, she leaned over and kissed the other girl. 

Lydia pushed her off in shock. She gasped when she saw that Cora’s wolf eyes were no longer gold, but bright blue.

“Wait, I thought Lydia was my true love.” Jackson said indignantly.

“Apparently not.” Stiles said with a laugh.

Derek realized he and Stiles hadn’t been alone since that night almost a week ago. They never even talked about the fact that they were mates.

“One more thing.” Derek said, pulling his attention away from Stiles. He looked at Chris.

“Peter got me pregnant.” Chris said bluntly. 

“Congrats.” Finstock said with a laugh. “You guys put it off long enough. I mean Ainsley almost had one at sixteen.”

The room erupted in conversation, like Scott whining that Allison wasn’t his true mate, or Jackson and Cora arguing.

Stiles caught Derek starring at him. Derek nodded his head toward the kitchen. Unnoticed, the pair ducked into the kitchen.

“True mates are a really hot button issue I guess.” Stiles said with a small laugh.

“Like us.” Derek said

“Yeah” 

Stiles moved closer to Derek, but Derek was the one to initiate their first real kiss. Stiles started to laugh against Derek’s mouth.

“What?” Derek asked, slightly annoyed.

“Whoever thought that I’d get someone as hot as you.” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

“I think you’re pretty hot yourself.” Derek whispered in his ear. He kissed Stiles again.

“One more thing.” Stiles said, pulling away. “What do you think would have happened if Joshua hadn’t died?”

“I can show you that.” Everlie was perched on the counter smirking at the two of them. “Just come back to the house.” She blew them a kiss before fading away.

“That was weird.” Stiles said, turning his attention back to Derek.

Derek just shrugged and kissed Stiles again; content to have his mate in his arms and his pack bickering in the other room. It was the happiest he’d been in a very long time, maybe even ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I also left it kind of open for a potential sequel, if I feel like I want to write one. Let me know what you think. Again thanks for everything guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
